My Love Reaches The Stars
by starchaserxonea
Summary: "I love you Lucy, I always did." A short Loke drabble one-shot. It's pretty random and rushed, so sorry if there's mistakes! Reviews, nom nom nom! Enjoy!


_I don't own Fairy Tail (I wish *sigh*), Hiro Mashima does!  
__I don't really know where this came from, but somewhere deep in my heart I know that Loke isn't lying when he says he loves Lucy. Now, I'm totally and completely dedicated to NaLu (which there **will **be a nalu ff out soon)... but come on! LoLu is cuter than my dog. Anyways, as the summary says, this is a drabble, so it's kind of random and weird, so enjoy. (sorry if there's any spelling errors/flow is weird/other flaws - but i had to rush since im leaving soon!)__  
_

* * *

Loke was as old as the stars themselves. And whenever he was in the Spirit World with the others – he felt it. He felt that monstrous weight resting on his shoulders every time somebody bowed to him as Leo the Lion; he felt it when he saw, in the blink of an eye, humans dying on earth… as if they never existed. For centuries, Loke had felt like this all of the time for the longest time… but then he met a beautiful, elegant woman who went by the name of Karen.

Karen was a voluptuous, tall woman who had curves in _all _of the right places, and Loke soon found himself falling for her – hard. She was the woman that every man drooled over and the one that girls envied. Loke enjoyed her smirks and flippant remarks; he found it hot that she didn't care for his feelings at all. He thought he was literally falling in love with a woman who didn't give a damn… that is, until she obtained Aries' key.

Then he was living by a simple mantra; _she is your master; not your friend, she is your master; not your friend, Loke, she is your friend and _NOT _your master. _And before the Lion spirit knew it, she was dead, Aries was free, he was exiled to the human world and his powers were slowly sinking into oblivion, dragging his energy with it. Loke committed himself to Fairy Tail, deciding that if he couldn't serve a master, then he'd serve a guild. He put up the image of a suave playboy, and everyone didn't even bat an eyelash – he figured he'd be safe until his inevitable end.

And then… then Lucy came.

First it was just her odd magic; he didn't recognize it at first when he walked up to her and started flirting. She had turned away awkwardly, leaning on the bar and jutting her left hip out at him. When his eyes had been _exploring _he chanced upon a little satchel, which was far too familiar. Jumping back, he quickly exited the guild.

_No one _can see the prideful lion like that.

He had slowly warmed up to her; and Loke realized that he really missed having a master. But, more than that, he missed his friends. Then, came the day when he felt all of his energy fall apart. He thought it was just him having a weak spell – it would eventually pass. Until it didn't. Instead, it grew worse.

That was the day Loke accepted the fact that he would die; not soon, not one day, but now. He left Fairy Tail, even though it broke his heart to do so, he did. A part of him wanted them to be there when he faded away… but the other side of Loke wanted him to shut up and leave; hope that they'd forget you and move on with their lives.

But who was he kidding? It was Fairy Tail, after all.

So when Lucy found him with a flickering body by Karen's grave, he gave in. Loke couldn't handle sending her away; and even if he tried, he was sure she'd promptly ignore him. So Loke let her be, but told her. He told her everything. Loke had killed Karen, Loke was exiled, Loke was a dying spirit, but he had a heart, even if it was clouded by pride, it was there, barely beating. And when Lucy glowed golden with the power of spirits, he was sure he'd never seen something so beautiful. The orange-haired boy disappeared with a flash while holding her small hands, smiling into her crying eyes. A key was left in his stead. Loke was positive that he had a guardian angel; and that angel had a name.

Lucy.

And even as he watched her grow older, marry Natsu, even have a child; he never fell out of love. Loke never stopped seeing that beautiful, amazing blonde-haired girl, even as her honey-gold locks turned silver and she held onto Natsu's hand in their cute little house and was content to look at pictures of her baby girl in a wedding dress. Loke never fell out of love with Lucy.

Loke was sure he never would.

Even though her life was literally the blink of an eye; he'd never forget her tale, because it was worth remembering. The one who saved him was worth more than a glance; she was worth all of the stars. And when her heart stopped beating that warm summer night under the sakura trees, he cried with all of his heart at the foot of her grave - because she was worth more than a granite tombstone.

His princess was Lucy Heartphilia, a young celestial mage of Fairy Tail who learned to love again at the hands of her best friends and spirits.

And still, even a century later, as Loke sat in the new capital of Fiore – Magnolia, he was reminded of her warm smile as his eyes danced across the cobblestone streets. Even though her apartment building has long-since been rented out to someone new, he still walked past it with a glowing smile. Loke watched the rushing canal with a sad glint in his eyes as he watched bigger boats pass over even larger bridges - - - newer ones that could rise on their own with no help from magic. As his dress-shoes clicked on the pavement, he glanced up at the updated Fairy Tail and for the first time in a long time, felt something close to happiness. Even with this new, unfamiliar-yet-familiar place, he couldn't help but smile as he slid his reflective glasses farther up his nose.

"I love you, Lucy," He whispered to the wind, still staring up at that gaudy sign that read 'Fairy Tail.' "I always did."

It felt good to say that after nearly a hundred years in the waiting.

* * *

_A/N: Wow this was actually hard for me to write. I was sitting here (eating hot Cheetos, but that's off topic) and like pulling my hair out because I didn't want him to sound stupid or fluffy or asfklj;asdfjas;djf there goes the rest of my hair. Anyways! I hope you guys kind of liked this – isn't as sad as the rest of my stuff (at least I don't think it is…) which is a nice change! Reviews are cookies, so please leave me some!_


End file.
